Endee
"You look to be hurt. Stay still and let me try to heal those wounds. It isn't much, but it will make me feel better about your situation." ''-Endee History Endee was blessed as an Aasimar birth among a community of humans, forced to be a champion for his people. After studying away his childhood and coming of age, he was forced to seek out and destroy evil. He didn't take it as seriously as it merited, and failed. He was branded by the evil he failed to destroy and it broke his life outlook. A few years spent recovering and remaking himself, and his heart turned to the desire for a fresh start. A chance to take life seriously this time. He secretly prayed for such a chance. The wise elders had warned to be careful what one wished or prayed for, as one never knows what might be listening. Endee doesn't remember the how. He had been leaving the Arcane Library at the end of his shift, he can't remember if he made it home or not, and the next thing that memory serves him is waking up after being fished out of the water. A new life in a new place. Another chance to take life seriously, and live the life the way he was meant to... protecting his community from evil. Appearance He appears to be Human at first glance. However, closer inspection reveals that his hair is not just red with a heavy gloss or glint, but actually similar to spun copper in several alloy shades. His nails, too, have a coppery luster that isn't painted on. This Aasimar doesn't flaunt his heritage, but actually seems a bit uncomfortable when it is pointed out. Personality Tends to be quiet and bookish, but has a deep drive to stand up for and protect his community. When things get nasty, he steps up to fight for the safety of others and will do what he can to help pick up the pieces after a bad situation. Blessed with limited ability as a healer, he feels compelled to heal those close to him when they are hurt and he is able. Acquaintances '''Mama Naz' the Aasimar Cleric Delpho Kains the owner of The Cozy Dragon Friends Tullius the Drow Barrister and his familiar Anguis Endee arrived in the Reach as a Saltborn only a few weeks before Tullius washed up a Saltborn as well. They and Mama Naz headed to Douglas's Tavern to get aquianted and shared some of their background stories with each other. Later on, Tullius and Endee went to the Festival of Gears at Scholar's Redemption to compete in Trivia and cooperate in an Escape Room. Sheena Elray (from before Endee washed up as a Saltborn) DECEASED Sheena had been Endee's closest childhood friend. She had trained with the sword and shield as he studied occult magics and what it meant for him to be an Aasimar. "I will always be the shield before you," she had said so many times. All those encouragements over the years from her lips still haunt Endee's memories like painful rebukes, as her trust was something he couldn't live up to after all. The face of her body was twisted in a mask of pain and fear, one of her eyes put out by the claws that ended her life. "Sage Ferdinand," Ferdinand Vol (from before Endee washed up as a Saltborn) Sage Ferdinand was the man who patiently helped put Endee back together after the incident where Endee was marked with a foul brand by the Babau demon. As much a therapist as a teacher to Endee, he was the one who managed the Arcane Library where Endee grew up and taught Endee how to be a librarian. Enemies Xrixis the Babau ''(from before Endee washed up as a Saltborn)'' Endee believed himself a hero, special, strong enough in favor and personal strength to lead a party to repel the dangerous evil in the area. Back then, it didn't matter that the Babau had been bound to the material plane by an evil summoner. It also didn't matter that the Babau called Xrixis was only killing monsters in the area and staying clear of the human settlement. Xrixis didn't just make Endee watch as it killed his companions, but it also broke him and humiliated him before leaving him to survive with his shame. Endee is reminded of Xrixis and what a fool he himself was each time he sees the foul brand on his hand. Aspirations Endee wishes he was capable enough to stand up for and protect others, not just from harsh words but also from danger. For now, he relies on his healing magic to close the wounds of others and do his best to keep those of his community from suffering the pain of physical damage. In his homeland, he spent his last few years there recovering and working at an Arcane Library. Now that he is in the Reach, he misses the familiarity of the library and wishes to someday own and run an Arcane Library of his own. EndeeProfile.jpg|Endee's basic appearance. EndeeGallery1.jpg|Endee dressed and groomed to impress. EndeeSpellbook1.jpg|Endee's first spellbook, the one he arrived in the Reach with. EndeeMarkedHand.jpg|The Foul Brand on Endee's right hand Relevant Links *Witch Class (d20PFSRD) and the archetype Ley Line Guardian (d20PFSRD) *Witch Class (AONPRD) and the archetype Ley Line Guardian (AONPRD) *Arcanist Class (d20PFSRD) and the archetype Occultist (d20PFSRD) *Arcanist Class (AONPRD) and the archetype Occultist (AONPRD) Category:Character